


New friends, years apart.

by orphan_account



Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [9]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donna, Wilf and Jenny take a trip to the future to see Clara.
Series: Jenny: Tales from the life of the Doctor's daughter. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	New friends, years apart.

"

They knocked on Clara's flat and a voice called out from inside "Just a minute!" It was Clara's voice. The door opened and Clara welcomed them in once she saw Donna.

"Morning mum." Donna said as she enters the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Apparently your going to a planetarium today." Sylvia said sceptical about the line her father told her.

Not missing a beat Donna replied. "Yeah, I wanted to show Gramps where I've been, we didn't think you'd want to come."

"I don't. What time are you going?" Sylvia asked.

"About ten." Wilf said as he entered the room. Sylvia put the television on as Donna finished her breakfast and went upstairs to get ready for the day. Wilf joined his daughter on the sofa.

After about half an hour Donna joined them. At two to ten Donna and Wilf got up to leave and left the house as Jenny was one house away, they walked up to her and the three exchanged greetings then turned to walk to Jenny's TARDIS exchanging small talk as they walked. Jenny's TARDIS dematerialized taking the three of them to 24.11.2013, to a flat in London, well to outside the block of flats.

They knocked on Clara's flat and a voice called out from inside "Just a minute!" It was Clara's voice. The door opened and Clara welcomed them in once she saw Donna.

It had only been one day for Clara who was shocked Donna did remember so the three visitors explained what had happened to them on their yesterday. Clara took in the information.

Wilf and Jenny were introduced to Clara by Jenny and the four new friends chatted and watched bad daytime television until eight o'clock whereupon Clara had to finish her marking for the next day and it was time Jenny got the other two back home. Before they passed ways Jenny gave Clara the number for her TARDIS so that she could call it the Doctor regenerated again and so Jenny could tell her when they would visit as Wilf pointed out that if visits were further between for him and Donna, eventually the timelines would catch up.

Sylvia saw her father and her daughter enter the house about two hours after they left and never questioned what they'd done as she didn't particularly care to hear about her daughter's adventures with the mad man with a blue police box.


End file.
